Family Matters
by eclaiire
Summary: Summary will be here later
**Family Matters**

...

 **L** ast time he checked, he was about to die. Explosion. Something like a big bang and you should've been dead now. Except that.. _he wasn't_.

He blinked, feeling like someone banged his head against the wall in a fight and made him passed out for a minute., and this time it wasn't for the crime he made, coz he hadn't done any crime lately. _Dizzy_. He groaned and pushed himself to sit up. It was hard, then he realized he wasn't alone.

" _Chris._.." The girl's voice sounded worried. "Relax."

He massaged his own forehead. Dizziness made him felt like losing his senses for a while. He gritted his teeth, and opened his eyes wide to look at the girl beside him. The girl kneeled beside him, looked worried, her hands on his shoulder and chest. Who is she? A _stranger_... He didn't know her... or, more likely, he didn't _recognize_ her. _Why she...?_ Then his memories back.

" _Claire_...?" He called her name, something like a feeling of familiarity and warmth filled his heart, and he felt like he could just like this all day long, chatting with her, "Where are we? What happened?"

He looked around before she answers. The sky was a clear blue. The weather was warm. And everyone on the street was around them, staring, buzzing. It was weird. No zombie was in sight. Everything looked normal, and...

 _Wait._

Normal? _This wasn't_...

Wait!... He recognized this place.

But he _shouldn't_ be here. Something went wrong.

Or did _Rip Hunter_ send him back?

Or the explosion in the Vanishing Point send him back when he blew up the damn Oculus-thing?

"God." He closed his eyes in headache. "We're back."

"Back?" Claire looked as confused as he expected. "Where?"

"Central City." He answered. "2016." Then he remembered something and opened his eyes again, stared straightly into her blue eyes in disbelief. "The question is, why are _you_ here?"

...

"I told you!" He snapped in frustration. How could he forget how foolish those motherfucker idiots called CCPD are? "Listen! I need to talk to The Flash!" He glowered at the tall black man in a cop uniform as much as he can behind his jail bars, also in prisoner uniform. "And, mind you, do NOT touch my baby sister! You hurt her, you deal with me!"

"She's not Lisa." Joe replied. "I don't understand-"

"What part of this that you don't understand?!" Snart snapped again. "Right! You don't. Wasting m'time! Where is the Flash? Call him! And where is my sister? She's not a criminal! Don't put her in jail, y'moron!"

"She is not your sister." Singh answered before Joe opens his mouth. "Her name is Redfield, we found her ID card in her pocket.."

"Ask her, and she'll tell you she's my sister!" Snart wished he wasn't in jail so he could blow up Singh's head.. or, the better idea, freeze him with his cold gun. "Bring her here! I need to talk with her! I demand talking to her!"

Singh seemed prefer to refuse, but Joe gestured him, and them both walked away, leaving Snart in frustration, headache, and confusion at the jail.

But, not so long, Joe came back with Claire. She looked tired and confused in her prisoner uniform, wrists handcuffed.

"Here you go." Joe opened the jail and let Claire in, then he locked her with him. "I'm sorry we had to tie her and gave her a sleeping pill, but she fought a lot. And she was good at it." Joe sighed. "By the way, Barry's on the way." He added before leaving them at the jail for family reunion.

"Claire... Claire." After Joe left, Snart walked up to his sister and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I promise, I'll get you out of here."

"Chris, where are we?" Claire seemed a bit panicked. "Why.. All of this..."

Snart released her and cupped her face in his hands. "I'm sorry, Claire. I'm sorry."

"What?" Claire replied. "Why are you sorry? Look, we need to find Alice..."

"Alice's not here." Her brother murmured. "No Alice in this world. Look, Claire, I'm sorry..."

"I don't get it." Claire shook her head, insisted. "We need to get out of here and find Alice!"

"Yeah, alright, we'll find her for you." Snart nodded, couldn't refuse his sister's demand, his hands still on her face.

"If this thing is another world created by the Red Queen..." Claire continued, and Snart shooked his head. "Claire, we're in Central City." He explained. "This isn't a fake world. The Red Queen isn't here."

"What?!" Claire took a step back, freeing herself from her brother. She was about to snap, but her brother's facial expression made her quiet, lips parted. Her blue eyes looked deeply into the same colored eyes of her brother.

"You're not kidding me." She murmured, shocked.

"Told ya." He replied. "This-"

"But where are we? What's Central City? Why are we here? And why do you-" Claire snapped, then perhaps dizziness silenced her. She buried her face in her hands.

Snart walked closer to her and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay. It's alright." He tried to comfort her, just like in their childhood time. "They won't hurt you again. We'll back home, I promise." Slowly he bowed his head and placed a quick, short kiss on her head, sniffing her hair, the scent he loved so much.

At the moment, Joe came back with Barry.

"Sorry." The cop opened the door. "I need to take her out."

Snart lifted his head reluctantly, his facial expression turned back from a tender one into his usual mock. "She stays here with me." He gritted his teeth. "And if you give her your fucking sleeping pill again, I swear I'll turn this entire city and stupid people here into a frozen-"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Snart." Joe cut his word. "We won't hurt her."

"Is that his girl?" Barry turned his head to Joe.

"Nope. A sister he said." Joe shrugged, walked in, and released Claire's wrists from the handcuff.

"Not Lisa." Barry commented and walked in too. "So you want to talk to me?" He asked to Snart.

"I need to take her out." Joe spoke up again, "Y'know, Snart, Barry's identity-"

"Fuck his identity!" Snart replied coldly. "She doesn't give a damn about Flash! What's the point of keeping your secret in front of someone whose not from this world. She stays with me I said, and unless you want me to slip out the words about who Flash is, here, so the prisoners could hear, we need another comfy place to talk." He cast a glance at his sister, giving a sign to Joe and Barry that he doesn't want his sister to stay at the prison. "Sorry can't be the guest here too long." He added.

Joe and Barry looked at each other.

...

"Aw, man, how could someone like him get all pretty sister in the world?" Cisco shook his head after hearing the explanation from Joe. He glanced at Claire and Snart whose - luckily - too far to hear that. Claire had changed her clothes, borrowing Caitlyn's shirt and jeans. The brunette had also checked Claire's DNA and gave her another pill to remove her headache. She looked better now.

"And he barely remove his eyes... and hands off her." Cisco added, staring at Snart who placed his hands on the ginger haired girl's shoulders. Snart had also borrowing Barry's clothes.

"What happened to Lisa?" Caitlyn walked up to her team. "Who's that girl? How does Snart get another sister?"

"Another _pretty_ sister." Cisco corrected, and the brunette girl rolled her eyes.

"Strangely, she's _really_ his sister." Caitlyn said. "I mean, by blood. I've checked her DNA, and his too."

"Y'know, could she be Lisa's doppelganger?" Barry shared his idea, only to make both Cisco and Caitlyn shook their heads.

"Plastic surgery, eh?" Cisco grinned. "Nope. Don't think so."

At the moment, Snart and Claired seemed had finished their family reunion and walked up to the STAR team.

"She's not from this world." Snart talked to Barry. "You need to get her back to her world."

"How about you?" Claire turned to her brother, frowned. "You're not from this world too."

"Hard to explain." Snart replied. "I must stay here. I-"

"You have to go back with me!" Claire insisted. "Alice needs us! You act strange since we arrived here. And they call you with a different name." She put her hand on her waist. "I don't think I get it. What happens here, Chris?"

Snart looked away.

"Chris?" Claire demanded.

" _Chris_?" Cisco gasped.

"Chris Redfield. That's m'name." Snart rolled his blue eyes. "Explanation can wait. Now." He turned back to his sister, and his facial expression changed. "Claire, listen. I don't know how this happens. I don't know how to explain to you. I don't know how we get here. This is another world, and I'm not Chris here. I'm Leonard Snart."

"What?" Apparently that made Claire even more confused than before. Then her facial expression turned from one of confusion into a worried one. "The Red Queen brainwashed you."

"No!" Snart sighed. "No red queen here. Look, I'm fine. I.. I'm still your Chris. I have his memories and everything. But I also have Leo's memories and everything. I don't know how it happens. It seems like reincarnation or something, but it's more like I lived in two worlds and suddenly the worlds clashed into one."

Everyone here perplexed... or almost _amazed_.

At the moment Harrison Wells entered the room, and Snart spoke out loudly to him. "You should be the one who explain this. You're the smart guy here after all."

Harry rose his brow. "Well. That's not possible to live in two worlds at the same time and have their memories together." He shrugged. "But again, we live in impossibility."

"You mean..." Cisco added, clapped. "It's possible."

"That's right." Harry cast a short smile.

"Well." Caitlyn gestured at Claire with her chin. "Not for our guest, I think."

"What are you talking about?" Claire surely didn't understand.

Snart let out a sigh, then he began telling his stories, everything, his memories as Chris, and his memories as Snart, and how he got here. As Chris, their ship was attacked by the Red Queen's army, seemed like was led by Jill Valentine - which obviously was under control, and the ship exploded, Claire and him fell unconcious, while as Snart he just blew up something in the Vanishing Point and apparently it sent him back here. He also told Claire about the meta-human and every impossibility thing that happened here.

After he talked, Claire looked a bit convinced, but still confused.

"I don't mind you staying here with me." Snart placed his hands on her shoulders again, stared deeply into her sky blue eyes. "This place is better. You're save here..."

"Better?" Cisco repeated.

"No zombie here, it means better." Snart rolled his eyes again. "Cut my word again and you die."

"Aw, man." Cisco shrugged, muttered lowly under his breath. "What about Tony, then?!"


End file.
